Inkjet technology has expanded its application to high-speed, commercial and industrial printing, in addition to home and office usage. This technology is a non-impact printing method in which an electronic signal controls and directs droplets or a stream of ink that can be deposited on a wide variety of substrates. Current inkjet printing technology involves forcing the ink drops through small nozzles by thermal ejection or piezoelectric pressure or oscillation onto the surface of a media.
Pre-treatment compositions or coatings can likewise be applied to various media to improve printing characteristics and attributes of an image. Such composition can be substantially colorless and can be formulated to interact with the colorant and/or with polymeric components of certain ink compositions. With the use of such pre-treatment compositions, precipitated colorants deposited on the surface of recording media can provide enhancement of image quality. For example, improved optical density and high speed printing may be achieved with such pre-treatment compositions. However, many pre-treatment formulations that are acceptable in one area are not as acceptable in others, and thus, research and development related to pre-treatment formulations that can produce higher quality print images on the print media surfaces continue to be sought.
Reference will now be made to several examples that are illustrated herein, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the disclosure is thereby intended.